Lily
Lily(リリー,Rirī) is one of the three main Master/Servant Pairs in Fate/Infinity Wars who acts as the master of Saber in the 19th Holy Grail War.Lily is the heroine of Fate/Unlimited War Codes with Saber of Fate/Infinity Codes. Profile Background Two centuries ago,the Saffron House in collaberation with the Saito House and the Wishbone House helped merge leylines to create a reactor core which gathered mana for Masters to draw on creating a bigger mana pool so that incompotent Masters didn`t have to rely on just their mana to substain their Servants in the Fuyuuki War.The Land of Tokyo and the rest of the normal civilian world belonged to Lily`s ancestor named Naginata Saffron.A sealing designation was slapped on them due to their unique powers in Dinvination and Star Gazing.However due to discovering that Lily was slated out to be a pupil of Zelretch in the near future the sealing designation was quickly removed in a hurry as not to anger her parents. Lily being the only child still living due to her older sisters dying because a car accident which was covered up by the Mage`s Association.Her elder sisters being dead she was trained by her father to become the successor to their chief relic the mighty sword of their ancestor of Lydia Elizabern.Having been summoned in every war due to her blood running through the blood she was able to summon her servant 10 years before the war even started tapping into London`s natural ley lines to summon Saber or Lydia Elizabern.Lily is a very capable Magnus and can cast high-level spells that make higher advanced Magnus`s look amature compared to her. When she started studying under Zelretch he tried to crush her spirits and dreams to become a Magnus who has learned every branch of Magic.Due to her unique magic circuits which are Blue Blood Circuits she is able to do just that.Her magic is one of the True Magics and she is regarded as a high figure in the Magnus Goverment.When Zelretch finished with her she was a chaos causing female who loved to troll people.She has a better grasp of her magic and could do high-level spells of her family.Due to her training she became cold-blooded,stronger,faster,and a better Magnus. When her master mark appearaed she was forced to hide it from the other people at school.Weaving high-level concelement magic she manged to protect her identity.She was discovered when another master attacked her and Saber came to her defence saving her in the process but risking her identity as a Master in the process. Appearance In the events of the 19th Holy Grail War, Lily is a girl with blonde/light brown hair and teal eyes.Her usual outfit consists of black shoes,white leg socks with a bow on the side to the back of the white leg sock on both sides,and a blue and white sailor dress.She has a light sky-blue hair ribbon tied to the back of her hair on her head. In the Unfotable adaption of Saffron Clan Assemble,she see here wearing a shrine outfit.She also carries a katana during Saffron Clan Assemble.For instance during the fight with Miraka during Saffron Clan Assemble Episode 1 she wore a victorian era outfit something Ciel Phantomhive would wear and decked it out with Miraka with her guns. During the Movie of Fate/Infinity Wars-Ancient Call of Thunder and Blood she is seen wearing a lightweight suit of chainmail armor. Personality Due to her parents tossing her away Lily is determined to prove she is important without anybody else`s help.So she is very headstrong and decides she requires nobody`s help in any manner whatsoever.Category:Characters